Mama, Remember Us !
by Alynda B
Summary: Pria yang baru diketahuinya bernama Namikaze Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya "Hinata, kau kah itu?" Rasanya begitu familier, ia merasa begitu merindukannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu. "tolong lepaskan aku Namikaze-san, apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" kenapa Hinata tidak mengenalnya?, apa yang terjadi? just read it guys, RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san apa kabar? xD

Jreng.. jreeeng... Gue balik lagi dengan fic baru ini..

Gue minta maaf oke !, ga seharusnya gue bikin fic lagi dan menelantarkan fic lama gue yang udah jamuran, tapi gue janji gue bakal ngelanjutin fic – fic itu kok, kalau gue lagi senggang.. (angkat 2 jari sambil nyengir)

Well just cekidot guys.. ^_^

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

 **MAMA, REMEMBER US !**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

Pukul Enam sore, seharusnya saat ini ia masih berada didalam kantornya, berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen penting perusahaannya. Tapi karena rasa penat yang terasa semakin menggila, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal tadi. setidaknya dengan jalan-jalan mungkin akan sedikit me-refresh otaknya yang terlalu lelah ini. Setelah berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan beberapa kali dan membeli beberapa dress yang menarik perhatiannya gadis indigo ini duduk diam di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan, mengamati beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapanya.

Tak jauh darinya ada sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk dengan tangan sang suami yang berada di depan perut sang istri yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. Dengan anak kecil yang tertawa bahagia sambil menarik-narik ujung gaun sang wanita. Keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Pemandangan yang cukup menyebalkan dan terasa seperti mengejek bagi Hinata.

Ah, sepertinya memang menyenangkan jalan-jalan dengan orang yang disayanginya. Mama-papanya berada di Austria untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Begitupun dengan adik dan kakaknya yang juga berada di negara lain. Jujur saja ia kesepian.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan akan memasak untuk malam ini. Lagipula Sudah cukup lama ia tidak pernah melakukan hobinya itu. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, mendorong trolinya sendirian dan memilih bahan masakan yang akan digunakannya nanti.

Ia sedang memilih salah satu dari dua lobak yang ada di kedua tangannya yang terlihat lebih bagus kualitasnya saat ia merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Bola mata sewarna langit cerah menyapanya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun berambut pirang berwajah tampan tersenyum manis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"anoo.. aku kehilangan papa-ku dan tidak bisa menemukannya, apa bibi bisa membantuku?" hinata meringis mendengar ucapan bocah kecil itu. Kehilangan papa nya dan tidak bisa menemukannya dia bilang? Apa itu tidak terbalik?

"baiklah, sekarang tunjukan padaku seperti apa wajah papa-mu yang hilang itu sayang?" hinata yang pada dasarnya memang mencintai anak-anak kecil itu langsung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menolak untuk menolong bocah kecil berwajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

Bocah itu itu tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan imut. Dia menunjuk dirinya sediri "sepertiku, wajah kami sangat mirip dan omong-omong namaku Boruto"

'Bocah yang aneh, sikapnya terasa seperti orang dewasa, memangnya berapa sih usianya yang sebenarnya?' pertanyaan itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ia mengusap lembut rambut pirang bocah itu. "aku Hinata. Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari papamu yang hilang itu bersama-sama"

Hinata kemudian meraih tangan kecil Boruto dengan lembut dengan salah satu tangannya dan meraih trolinya yang teronggok dibelakangnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Boruto tersenyum saat melihat telapak tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan halus milik Hinata. 'apa begini rasanya memiliki seorang mama?'.

"dimana terakhir kali kau merasa kehilangan papamu Boruto?" pertanyaan itu membuat sang bocah menatap Hinata sambil mengernyit. Bocah itu kemudian berhenti sambil menyentuh dagunya seolah sedang berpikir.

"kurasa di pintu masuk" cengiran bodoh muncul diwajah tampan Boruto. "aku berlari meninggalkannya di belakang karena pria tua itu terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya."

Hinata memukul pelan dahinya. "jadi benar dugaanku, kau bukannya kehilangan papamu, tapi papamu lah yang kehilangan dirimu Boruto". Boruto hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda... dimana anda? Tuan mudaaa..."

Hinata mengernyit saat melihat beberapa pria berseragam hitam berlari disekitar mereka. "Kelihatannya hari ini banyak orang yang hilang ya?" Boruto terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos Hinata.

Kerutan di kening Hinata semakin dalam saat seseorang dari para pria berseragam tadi berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"anda disini rupanya Tuan muda? Tuan mencari-cari anda sedari tadi.."

"Mereka rupanya mencarimu Boruto?"

"kelihatannya begitu bi" Boruto mengangguk pelan "jadi, dimana papa? Bawa aku kesana !"

Pria berseragam itu menunduk sopan "kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya Tuan muda, Tuan menunggu anda di pintu masuk"

Bocah itu mengurungkan langkahnya saat dirasanya wanita cantik yang tadi menolongnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"kelihatannya kita harus berpisah disini Boruto, kau sudah aman sekarang. Pria itu akan membawamu kepada papa-mu sayang. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain yang menanti, ingat?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah troli yang penuh dengan sayuran di hadapannya.

"Tidak bibi, Bibi harus ikut denganku sekarang, Bibi harus bertemu dengan Papa-ku, ayo bi..!"

Hinata hanya memandangi bocah kecil yang baru saja melarangnya pulang dan memerintahkannya ikut dengannya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Baiklah" Salahkan sifat keibuannya yang tidak bisa menolak ucapan bocah tampan yang sejak kapan menjerat hatinya itu.

.

.

.

"Papa.." Boruto berlari kencang ke arah pria dewasa yang ia sebut papa.

Satu kata dari Hinata saat melihat pria itu "Tampan" Boruto benar saat dia berkata bahwa ia dan papa-nya mirip. Oh Tuhan, mereka bukan hanya sekedar mirip. Boruto benar-benar seperti versi mini dari pria itu. Wajahnya, rambut pirangnya, dan oh.. bola mata safir mereka yang indah dan menghanyutkan itu benar-benar sama.

"oh ya, Papa ini bibi Hinata, dia yang tadi membantuku mencari papa yang tiba-tiba menghilang.. dan bibi, ini papa-ku Namikaze Naruto"

Hinata bersumpah, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Pria itu terperanjat saat melihatnya dan kemudian tanpa diduganya pria pirang yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dihadapan semua orang "Hinata, kau kah itu?"

Sama seperti saat ia menyentuh bocah kuning yang baru ditemuinya tadi, saat pria ini memeluknya pun ia merasa ada perasaan asing yang menyambut hatinya. Rasanya ia begitu familier dengannya, rasanya begitu... hangat, sesak.. seolah-olah ia begitu merindukannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"tolong lepaskan aku Namikaze-san, dan maaf saya tidak mengenal anda. Siapakah anda? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Nyahahaha xD

Oke guys, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dan er... RnR please.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"oh ya, Papa ini bibi Hinata, dia yang tadi membantuku mencari papa yang tiba-tiba menghilang.. dan bibi, ini papa-ku Namikaze Naruto"

Hinata bersumpah, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Pria itu terperanjat saat melihatnya dan kemudian tanpa diduganya pria pirang yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dihadapan semua orang "Hinata, kau kah itu?"

Sama seperti saat ia menyentuh bocah kuning yang baru ditemuinya tadi, saat pria ini memeluknya pun ia merasa ada perasaan asing yang menyambut hatinya. Rasanya ia begitu familier dengannya, rasanya begitu... hangat, sesak.. seolah-olah ia begitu merindukannya, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"tolong lepaskan aku Namikaze-san, dan maaf saya tidak mengenal anda. Siapakah anda? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" .

.

.

 **MAMA, REMEMBER US !**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"tolong lepaskan aku Namikaze-san, dan maaf saya tidak mengenal anda. Siapakah anda? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" .

Kalimat yang keluar dari wanita indigo itu membuat Naruto reflek melepaskan pelukannya. ditatapnya wanita cantik itu dengan tatapan terluka. Ia sungguh tidak pernah membayangkan Hinata akan berkata seperti itu. "apa maksudmu Hinata? ini aku Naruto"

"a-aku tau itu, Boruto-kun tadi sudah menyebutkan namamu dengan jelas Namikaze-san. Yang aku maksud disini bukan namamu, tapi siapa dirimu? A-apa kita p-pernah saling kenal sebelumnya? Apa dulu mungkin kita.. er..berteman atau s-sejenisnya? " hei..tunggu dulu, apa ia baru saja berbicara gagap? Hinata hanya gagap saat ia berbicara dengan keluarganya atau orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Lalu, kenapa ia gagap saat berbicara dengan Naruto? Apa ia jadi gugup karena Naruto tadi memeluknya, atau?

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto-kun seperti dulu, Hinata-chan."

"kun? Apa m-maksudmu dulu aku m-memanggilmu menggunakan n-nama depanmu dan dengan suffix 'kun'? apa du-dulu kita sedekat itu Namikaze-san?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ada apa dengan Hinata sebenarnya? Apa ia sudah melupakannya?

Deg..

Tunggu, Hinata melupakannya... Jika dilihat dari cara Hinata melihat dan berbicara kepadanya, sepertinya hal tersebut benar adanya, tapi kenapa? pemikiran tentang hal itu benar-benar membuat pria pirang itu merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba pucat dan sarat akan rasa sakit itu memunculkan perasaan asing yang tidak menyenangkan di hati Hinata. "K-kau ti-tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san? Apa k-kau sakit?"

"papa daijobu?" Naruto tersentak saat ia merasakan sentakan kecil di lengannya. Ia mendapati tatapan khawatir dari dua manik berbeda dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk, di tepuknya pelan puncak kepala putranya "ehm.. aku baik-baik saja Boruto, Hinata".

Kkkrrriiiiuuuukkk...

Perutnya berbunyi keras tepat setelah Naruto berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, membuat pria itu tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "er.. mungkin sedikit lapar, aku belum makan seharian ini".

Kkkrrriiiiuuukkk... bunyi perut yang lebih kecil dari yang pertama tadi sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan Naruto yang masih tersenyum kikuk ke arah Boruto yang sedang menunduk sambil memegang perutnya.

"a-aku juga lapar" rona tipis muncul diwajah tampan bocah pirang kecil itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Hinata berjongkok didepan bocah kecil itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki tampan sepertimu kelaparan sayang. Aku akan memasak masakan lezat malam ini, kupikir bahan masakan yang tadi kubeli seharusnya cukup bahkan untuk 10 porsi orang dewasa. Jadi apa kau mau mampir di apartemenku Boruto?"

Tawaran menggiurkan yang diucapkan wanita cantik dihadapannya membuat manik safir Boruto berbinar. Bocah itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Boruto melompat masuk kedalam pelukan papa-nya saat ia mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari pria itu. "Terima kasih papa"

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua laki-laki pirang dihadapannya. "Baiklah pria tampan, bawa barang-barang ini dan ikuti aku" tunjuk Hinata pada Naruto yang kini mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendengar kata-kata wanita cantik itu.

"kalau k-kau pria s-sejati kau tidak akan membiarkan wanita s-sepertiku membawa beban b-berat. Lihatlah t-tangan dan kaki kecil m-milikku ini" Naruto tertawa keras mendengar ucapan merajuk wanita indigo dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang mungilnya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut saat pria pirang itu mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya yang tadi tergeletak dilantai dan melenggang pergi terlebih dulu. Setelah itu Hinata menunduk dan mendapati Boruto yang juga tersenyum memandangnya. "Ayo pergi sayang, kau tidak ingin papa-mu yang tercinta itu menghilang lagi kan?" Boruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ini gila dan tidak masuk akal ! hati Hinata terasa menghangat karena sepasang ayah dan anak yang baru saja dia temui.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

"jadi bibi bisa memasak?" Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"aku tidak akan menawarimu makanan jika aku tidak bisa memasak Boruto. Kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu makan malam nanti?" Cengiran lebar muncul diwajah Boruto.

"apa bibi mau membuatkan ramen yang lezat untukku?" Hinata terkekeh saat melihat pandangan penuh harap yang menggemaskan di wajah Boruto.

"Tentu saja Boruto, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu jika kau bersikap baik dan membantuku menata meja nanti" Hinata kembali fokus pada jalanan setelah ia mendapatkan anggukan dari bocah pirang tampan disebelahnya.

Hinata mengendarai mobilnya sendiri yang ia bawa tadi bersama Boruto, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan mobilnya dan mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kami ikut makan malam di apartemenmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka baru saja tiba di apartemen Hinata. Boruto langsung pergi berkeliling apartemen Hinata sedangkan ia mengikuti wanita itu ke arah dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "T-tentu saja ti-tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san. Lagipula s-sudah lama a-aku tidak mengundang o-orang lain untuk m-makan malam di apartemenku" 'dan sudah lama juga aku tidak berbicara gagap seperti ini dihadapan orang lain yang baru kukenal' tambah Hinata didalam hati.

Naruto hanya diam memandang punggung Hinata yang sedang mengolah bahan masakan dengan cekatan. Wanita itu sedang mengaduk masakannya dan menggumam 'enak' setelah mencicipi sedikit masakannya yang ditebaknya sudah matang. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Hinata yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil sesuatu ditempat yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh mungil wanita itu setelah sebelumnya ia menggulung lengan kemejanya. "kupikir kau butuh bantuan Hinata"

Wanita itu tersentak saat mendengar suara baritone Naruto yang terdengar sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendapati lengan pria itu yang tiba-tiba terjulur melewati tubuhnya. Terkutuklah nii-sannya yang merancang dapur dan meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk cadangan miliknya di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau tubuh kecilnya.

Naruto menyerahkan mangkuk yang tadi dia ambil ke tangan wanita yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat sedikit wajah Hinata yang kini mulai memerah.

"t-terima k-kasih" senyum Naruto semakin lebar saar mendengar wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gagap. Naruto menyukai ini. Hinata masih sama seperti dulu, wanita itu mudah sekali gugup dan merona jika bersamanya.

Tapi, jika sikap wanita itu tidak berubah kepadanya lalu kenapa dia bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya?

.

.

.

"ini lezat sekali bibi, benarkan papa?" pria yang di panggil papa itu hanya mengangguk sebelum ia melanjutkan makannya. Mereka berdua benar-benar memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua laki-laki itu. Benar-benar kompak sekali. Ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sebelum ia melihat keduanya tersedak dan terbatuk. Wanita itu buru-buru menyerahkan segelas air ke arah ayah-anak itu. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Boruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"jangan terburu-buru anak-anak, makanlah dengan tenang. Tidak akan ada yang berusaha merebut makanan kalian, mengingat masih banyak stok dibelakang jika kalian mau tambah"

Teguran Hinata membuat Boruto menunduk "maafkan kami bibi, masakanmu benar-benar lezat dan membuat kami kalap"

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan putranya "iya maafkan kami Hinata, kami tidak akan buru-buru lagi"

Hinata tidak tau bahwa pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapannya itu tergolong langka. Karena seorang Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal dingin sangat serius saat bekerja itu tengah meminta maaf sambil menunduk seperti seorang anak yang tengah di mendapat omelan dari ibunya.

Hinata tertawa "baiklah, kalian ku maafkan. Nah sekarang lanjutkan makan kalian, aku akan memberi kalian puding jika kalian bersikap manis." Tawa Hinata membuat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Boruto mengangguk riang kepada Hinata dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"aku akan bersikap manis Hinata, tapi kalau saja kau ingat aku bukan anak-anak lagi" tawa Hinata semakin keras mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan makan malam yang lezat untuk kami Hinata" pria itu mengusap lembut surai pirang Boruto yang sudah tertidur di sofa, bocah itu sepertinya kelelahan setelah ia membuat keributan di dapur miliknya saat ia tengah mencuci piring tadi. Membuat Hinata dan Naruto harus membersihkan busa yang berceceran dilantai setelah mengusir bocah pirang itu dari dapur.

Hinata lagi-lagi merasakan dadanya menghangat.

"T-terima kasih juga untuk kalian b-berdua karena s-sudah meramaikan apartemenku yang s-selalu sepi ini. A-aku t-tidak keberatan jika kalian mau datang dan m-makan malam disini. B-bawakan aku bahan m-masakan dan a-aku akan dengan senang hati m-memasak untuk kalian"

Naruto tersenyum "Baiklah, kupikir sudah waktunya kami pergi. Jangan terkejut jika kami tiba-tiba mengetuk pintumu dan membuat keributan lagi"

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Dia mencium lembut kening Boruto yang kini berada di gendongan papanya. "Kau mempunyai putra yang tampan dan menggemaskan Namikaze-san. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama"

"tentu saja Hinata-chan. Bukankah kau lihat sendiri bagaimana papa yang sudah mewariskan wajah tampan miliknya pada bocah kecil ini." Hinata tertawa lebih keras dari yang tadi "Dan berapa kali ku katakan panggil aku Naruto-kun seperti dulu Hinata"

Tawa Hinata terhenti seketika itu juga "a-aku tidak bisa Namikaze-san, m-mungkin nanti jika a-aku sudah l-lebih mengenalmu lagi"

Raut sendu wajah Naruto membuat dada Hinata sedikit sesak. Bukannya ia tidak mau memanggil pria itu menggunakan nama depannya. Hanya saja, ia perlu untuk lebih mengenal pria itu dan perasaan asing yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah tertidur dalam pelukan seorang pria di sebuah sofa didalam ruangan yang terlihat nyaman. Api yang menyala di perapian membuat ruangan tempatnya bergelung nyaman terasa hangat meski di luar terlihat penuh dengan salju yang dingin.

Sang wanita merapatkan dirinya dalam dekapan pria didepannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, setetes air mata tiba-tiba terjatuh dari manik lavender miliknya. Membuat pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata milik wanitanya itu.

"jangan menangis Hinata. Kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini bersama. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, tenang saja" ucapan sang pria membuat air mata Hinata meleleh semakin deras.

.

.

.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.." Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang ternyata telah membasahi wajahnya,

mimpi itu lagi.. sudah seminggu ini mimpi itu kembali mengganggunya setelah sekian lama.

Siapa pria yang memeluknya tadi, ia merasakan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat saat ia melihat pria dalam mimpinya itu. Tapi yang membuatnya frustasi adalah..

ia tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya.

Apakah dia seseorang yang berharga dari masa lalunya yang ia lupakan karena kecelakaan sialan yang ia alami. Ya, Hinata memang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya setelah ia terjatuh dari tangga di hari kelulusannya dulu. Dia muak dengan semua ini, tak ada yang tau bagaimana menyesalnya dia karena telah melupakan teman-temannya yang berharga di kampusnya dulu.

Dengan marah wanita itu mengambil obat penenang yang di berikan oleh dokter pribadinya di laci kamar dan menelan dua butir sekaligus. Setidaknya dengan obat-obat itu ia kini tidak lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang selalu muncul bersamaan dengan kepingan puzzle ingatan miliknya yang hilang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Namikaze Boruto bersekolah. Papanya meninggalkannya bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan berambut pirang yang ia ketahui sebagai kepala sekolahnya setelah menciumnya dan berkata bahwa ia akan menjemputnya nanti setelah sekolah berakhir.

"jangan khawatir Boruto, kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan nanti"

Boruto tersenyum ke arah senseinya itu "kau benar Tsunade sensei, aku hanya sedikit gugup sekarang. Apa mereka akan menyukaiku sensei?"

Tsunade tersenyum kearah murid barunya yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengusap lembut rambut pirang bocah tersebut. "Tentu saja Boruto, kau bocah yang tampan dan menggemaskan, aku yakin banyak yang akan menyukaimu"

Bocah itu tertawa "aku tau, aku sudah sering mendengarnya sensei"

"kalimat yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar kan sayang?" Boruto hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk riang, ia sudah lupa akan gugup yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar kau ke kelasmu"

"Anak-anak mulai hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Dia baru pindah kemari, jadi kalian harus bersikap baik padanya"

kelas yang tadinya ramai itu langsung senyap begitu saja. Seluruh pandangan dari penghuni kelas itu tertuju padanya dan senseinya tadi.

"Namaku Namikaze Boruto, salam kenal minna" setelah mengucapkan namanya, Boruto tiba-tiba saja sudah di kelilingi teman-teman barunya.

"wah, Boruto-kun tampan sekali, omong-omong namaku Sarada"

"aku inojin"

"aku shikadai, salam kenal"

"aku chocho ayo bermain bersama kami" Boruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, sepertinya sekolahnya akan menyenangkan. Senseinya benar, ia mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan.

"sebentar lagi masuk teman-teman. Kalian ingat hari ini sensei cantik akan mengajari kita menghias kue mangkuk?" seru bocah pucat berambut biru kepada teman-temannya yang masih asik mengelilingi teman baru mereka.

Boruto menoleh ke arah teman barunya itu "Sensei cantik?"

"Mitsuki benar Boruto-kun, tiap hari senin di awal dan akhir bulan akan ada sensei cantik yang mengajari kita banyak hal, hari ini dia berjanji akan mengajari kita menghias kue" jelas Sarada pada Boruto yang kini mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang yang tersenyum ramah. "selamat pagi anak-anak, kudengar hari ini kita memiliki teman baru" sensei cantik itu terkejut saat melihat bocah pirang yang di temuinya bulan lalu di tengah murid-muridnya "Boruto-kun..."

"bibi Hinata"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yuhuuu... apa ada yang masih menunggu fic ini? bagaimana minna san? Apa chapter ini mengecewakan? Semoga tidak.. gue udah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin, jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan.

Gue akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian

 **Apakah Hinata lupa ingatan (amnesia)?**

Jawabannya ya, seperti yang udah gue ceritain sedikit di chapter kali ini, Hinata kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karena terjatuh dari tangga. Untuk detail ceritanya nantikan aja di salah satu chapter selanjutnya. Gue pasti ceritain lengkap kok xD

 **Naruto dan Hinata punya hubungan apa?**

Itu juga akan terjawab pelan-pelan gays, nyahahaha. Sepertinya mereka memang punya hubungan yang spesial deh. xD

 **Apa Boruto anak Naruto dan Hinata?**

Kalau di canon sih iya. Kalau di fic ini.. entahlah, mungkin iya mungkin juga enggak xD

Semuanya pasti akan terungkap kawan

 **Kenapa Hinata ditinggal sendiri sama keluarganya?**

Karena seperti yang udah sedikit gue ceritain di chapter awal, Hinata tinggal sendiri karena semua orang di keluarganya harus mengurusi perusahaan mereka di tempat lain. Untuk sedikit bocorannya, tentu saja orang tua Hinata dan Nii-sannya tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, mereka mengawasinya diam-diam.

 **Update cepet?**

Gue usahain update cepet kok gays kalau gue ga sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan gue gak nyeleweng dengan bikin fic baru lagi xD

 **Panjangin word-nya lagi...**

Err.. apa ini masih kurang panjang? Menurut gue sih udah panjang *meringis

 **Thanks to:**

Kensi Agito, AnRe, Hime Hime Lavender,

Lady Bloodie, Harumi Tsubaki, oortaka,

Vi2NHL, cinamoroll, Helena Yuki,

Kurumi Keiko, Aldrin952, Nhiyla324,

Kentang Malang, Astro Boy, ana,

Guest, Orochimaru-chan, Salsabilla 12

Anggredta Wulan, Khmm

Thanks juga buat yang udah Fav/foll fic ini

Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya gays...

RnR Please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Boruto menoleh ke arah teman barunya itu "Sensei cantik?"

"Mitsuki benar Boruto-kun, tiap hari senin di awal dan akhir bulan akan ada sensei cantik yang mengajari kita banyak hal, hari ini dia berjanji akan mengajari kita menghias kue" jelas Sarada pada Boruto yang kini mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang yang tersenyum ramah. "selamat pagi anak-anak, kudengar hari ini kita memiliki teman baru" sensei cantik itu terkejut saat melihat bocah pirang yang di temuinya bulan lalu di tengah murid-muridnya "Boruto-kun..."

"bibi Hinata"

.

.

.

 **MAMA, REMEMBER US !**

Chapter 3

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"bibi Hinata"

"Bibi Hinata?" panggilan yang di gunakan Boruto kepada sensei-nya membuat anak-anak yang lain menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Membuat Boruto tertawa gugup dan salah tingkah. "ahahaha maksudku Hinata Sensei".

"kau mengenal Hinata sensei Boruto?" pertanyaan bernada malas keluar dari mulut bocah berambut hitam mencuat seperti nanas itu di jawab anggukan yang disertai cengiran lebar oleh Boruto.

"yah, Hinata sensei adalah orang yang menolongku saat aku kehilangan papa-ku bulan lalu" jawaban enteng bocah kuning itu membuat satu kelas ber-sweetdrop ria dan Hinata yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"baiklah anak-anak seperti yang sudah sensei janjikan saat pertemuan kita yang terakhir hari ini kita akan belajar menghias kue mangkuk. kalau kalian bertingkah manis dan tidak membuat ulah, sensei pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan satu kue mangkuk untuk di bawa pulang nanti".

ucapan Hinata tadi berhasil mengembalikan fokus murid-muridnya kembali ke pelajaran mereka. Kelas hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk Hinata dan murid-muridnya. Boruto bisa berbaur dengan baik dengan teman-teman barunya. Meskipun sudah bisa di tebaknya bahwa akan terjadi kekacauan.

Anak-anak dan bahan makanan memang bukanlah pasangan yang tepat. Pada awalnya mereka memang menghias kue-kue mereka dengan serius. Memberi krim warna-warni dan menaburi kue mangkuk mereka dengan permen warna-warni juga choco chips sebelum mereka mulai menggunakan bahan-bahan menghias kue tersebut untuk saling melempar satu sama lain dan berperang.

Kelas hari itu berakhir dengan anak-anak yang penuh dengan krim kue di wajah dan rambut mereka. Membuat wajah-wajah mereka terlihat jauh menggemaskan, dan Hinata memang sangat mencintai anak-anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Dengan sedikit mengancam bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan satu-pun kue mangkuk hari ini, Hinata berhasil membuat bocah-bocah itu membantunya membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan kelas dan anak-anak dari krim kue dan permen. Hinata membagikan satu kue untuk mereka makan di kelas dan satu yang telah mereka hias sendiri untuk di bawa pulang. Bocah-bocah kecil menggemaskan itu memamerkan hasil kue yang mereka dapatkan kepada ibu masing-masing yang menjemput mereka.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk melamun sambil tersenyum di dalam kelas tanpa menyadari bahwa masih tersisa satu murid yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Sensei terlihat cantik saat tersenyum" pujian tersebut mengalihkan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya ke arah bocah kecil yang sedang menggigit kue mangkuk di tangannya sambil menatapnya dengan mata biru jernih miliknya.

"kau tidak pulang Boruto-kun?" bocah pirang bernama Boruto itu menggeleng pelan

"mungkin sebentar lagi sensei, tidak biasanya papa terlambat menjemputku" wanita bermanik lavender itu tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala pirang bocah itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Berdekatan dengan bocah kecil itu selalu membuat hatinya berdesir dan menghangat.

"ku pikir kau hafal jalan rumahmu Boruto dan karena aku sedang senggang setelah ini bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" lagi-lagi tawaran yang di ajukan wanita cantik disampingnya membuatnya tertarik. Karena jujur saja Boruto bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu papanya. Dia mengangguk antusias.

"tapi... apa itu tidak merepotkanmu sensei?" bocah itu kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu dengan cueknya ia melepar kertas pembungkus kue mangkuk tadi ke belakang kelas.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "tentu saja tidak sayang, tapi ambil kembali sampahmu tadi Boruto-kun. Kau bisa membaca kalimat di depan kelas itu kan sayang. Di larang membuang sampah sembarangan"

Bocah pirang itu meringis lalu memungut sampah yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada di samping kelas. " jadi bagaimana kalau berangkat sekarang?" di genggamnya tangan kecil Boruto erat, Boruto tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

Saat Boruto memandangi tangan kecilnya yang di genggam sensei cantiknya ia tanpa sadar bergumam lirih "seandainya mamaku ada disini dan menggenggam tanganku seperti ini pasti akan membuatku bahagia"

Hinata bisa mendengar jelas gumaman lirih yang keluar dari mulut Boruto dan itu membuat hatinya bergetar. "memangnya mama-mu berada dimana sayang?" terbersit perasaan tidak rela saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada bocah kecil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di pikirannya.

"dia pergi jauh sensei, meninggalkanku dan papa sendiri. Tapi aku berjanji akan menemukannya agar bisa bersama kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya"

.

.

.

"er.. sensei apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita pergi ke kantor papa saja? Aku tidak mau di rumah sendiri" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Boruto itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejak mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap sebentar Boruto yang duduk disampingnya kini sedang menunduk. Bocah itu tidak berbicara sama sekali sejak ia bertanya tentang mama bocah pirang itu. Kelihatannya pembahasan tentang 'mama' merupakan hal yang sensitif untuk bocah yang biasanya ceria itu. Dan melihat bocah itu kini bersedih membuat ia merasa sesak, sama seperti saat ia melihat wajah sedih papa bocah pirang itu. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Hinata memilih menepikan mobil miliknya dan memeluk bocah pirang itu.

"jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih Boruto. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menganggapku mama-mu." Diusapnya pelan punggung Boruto yang bergetar karena tangis. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kecil Boruto mencengkeram bajunya erat.

"terima kasih sensei, aku menyayangimu" Hinata menghapus air mata yang lolos dari manik saphire Boruto dengan lembut. Di ciumnya pelan kening bocah itu

"aku juga menyayangimu Boruto, meski kita baru saling mengenal. Kau tau, kau adalah bocah yang menggemaskan, jadi tidak sulit untukku jatuh cinta padamu"

Boruto terkekeh "aku sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu sensei" hinata tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Setidaknya bocah itu sudah bisa tertawa kembali.

"nee Boruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di kedai itu sebentar sebelum aku mengantarmu ke kantor papamu?" melihat mata Boruto yang berbinar itu membuat tawa Hinata pecah. Kelihatannya anak manis ini sangat mencintai makanan mengingat ia memakan kue mangkuknya tanpa repot-repot menunjukkannya pada papa-nya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Ponsel Boruto berdering saat ia sedang asyik melahap satu mangkuk es krim rasa vanilla dan strawberry bersama sensei-nya. Senseinya itu merebut sendok yang ia gunakan dan memilih menyuapinya setelah ia tersedak dan terbatuk keras dengan wajah belepotan penuh es krim.

Tanpa melihat caller ID si penelpon-pun ia tau bahwa yang menelpon dirinya adalah sang papa mengingat ia menggunakan nada dering khusus untuk papa-nya.

"moshi-moshi Boruto, kau masih di sekolah? Maaf papa terlambat menjemputmu sayang, tadi ada rapat mendadak yang tidak bisa di tunda"

Boruto memutar matanya bosan mendengar alasan sang papa "ya, ya, papa dan rapat menyebalkannya, papa membuatku mati bosan karena menunggu. Tapi tak apa, berkat papa sekarang aku bisa makan es krim lezat bersama sensei-ku yang cantik?"

Jawaban Boruto membuat pria di seberang telpon mengernyit "sensei cantik?"

"ya, jadi jangan menggangguku lagi papa. Sensei akan mengantarku nanti ke kantor papa setelah kami selesai makan" Boruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu ia selesai berkata seperti itu dan menoleh saat ia mendengar tawa merdu dari wanita cantik yang ada di sampingnya.

"kau tau Boruto, terkadang aku ragu jika kau masihlah seorang anak-anak jika mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu pada papa-mu"

Boruto cemberut "apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang pria tua sensei?"

Hinata kembali tertawa "tidak tidak, penampilanmu itu sungguh menggemaskan sayang, hanya saja caramu berbicara terdengar seperti lebih tua dari umurmu"

"tentu saja, apa yang sensei harapkan dari seorang anak yang di asuh oleh pria tua konyol yang bersikap tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Meski kadang aku juga bersikap kekanakan tapi itu wajar untuk usiaku saat ini" jawaban Boruto itu membuat Hinata tertarik.

"jadi seperti apa tingkah konyol yang biasanya papamu lakukan Boruto? Karena terakhir kali aku melihat papamu, dia terlihat seperti orang yang hampir selalu serius dan tidak suka bercanda kecuali caranya ia makan."

"papa memang bertingkah seperti itu saat ia bersama dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Tapi di rumah ia hanya seorang anak mama yang akan merengek jika nenek memasak sayur untuk makan malam bukannya ramen saat ia berkunjung ke rumah kami, dan suka merajuk saat makanan miliknya ku makan. Ia sering juga mengerjaiku dengan memakaikan piyama pink yang memiliki kantung besar di perut dan telinga kelinci di kepalaku"

Hinata melongo tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Tapi saat ia membayangkan pria pirang itu bersikap seperti yang di ucapkan Boruto, ia tertawa. "bukankah itu terdengar manis Boruto" "ah, maksudku kau yang manis jika memakai piyama imut itu" Hinata buru-buru menambahkan saat ia melihat Boruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Boruto cemberut mendengarnya "aku laki-laki sensei, dan itu tidak manis sama sekali". Hinata kembali tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Boruto yang tidak terima pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"sensei-mu benar Boruto, harusnya kau bisa melihat bagaimana manisnya dirimu saat menggunakan piyama pink yang di hadiahkan nenekmu padamu" suara baritone itu mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"papa, dari mana papa tau aku disini?"

"papa mempunyai radar yang akan memberitahu papa dimana posisimu berada"

"radar apa itu papa?" pria itu terkekeh saat melihat putranya menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit terpesona saat melihat wajah tampan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Namikaze-san" tawa Naruto langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara lembut Hinata dan menatap tidak suka pada wanita cantik itu.

"Naruto Hinata, panggil aku Naruto"

wanita itu tidak merespon permintaan Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Boruto.

"lanjutkan makanmu sebelum es krimnya meleleh Boruto-kun dan ingat, jangan buru-buru atau kau mau aku menyuapimu lagi seperti bayi" Boruto mendengus dan langsung meraih sendoknya lalu memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

Sedangkan pria pirang yang tadi di abaikannya langsung menarik rambutnya frustasi. "apa begitu susahnya memanggilku Naruto, Hinata-chan?" ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan duduk diam disamping putranya yang sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya.

Boruto memekik saat es krim miliknya di colek papanya menggunakan jari telunjuk besar pria itu. Ia memandang jijik es krimnya lalu memandang kesal papanya yang sedang menjilati jarinya.

"kau menjijikkan papa, itu tadi jorok sekali. Kalau papa mau papa bisa memintanya dengan baik dan aku akan memberikannya sedikit pada papa. Kenapa papa harus mencoleknya menggunakan jari papa yang kotor?" Naruto mengernyit kesal mendengar putranya yang begitu lebay-nya mengomeli dirinya hanya karena ia mencolek sedikit es krim miliknya dengan jari.

"kalau kau tidak mau, biar papa yang menghabiskan es krim-nya Boruto" pria itu dengan kesal menarik mangkuk es krim di hadapan Boruto ke arahnya.

"tidak mau, sensei membelikan es krim ini untukku, papa beli saja sendiri" Boruto menarik kembali mangkuk itu sebelum tangan besar papanya juga ikut menariknya kembali.

Hinata menepuk pelan dahinya saat melihat adegan tarik-menarik es krim yang terjadi di hadapannya. Boruto benar, pria Namikaze itu memang bersikap kekanakan dan tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"kalian berdua, hentikan!. Kau.. berhenti bersikap kekanakan Namikaze-san, mengalahlah pada putramu. Dan kau Boruto-kun, berbagilah dengan papa-mu. Demi Tuhan, kalian tidak akan kekurangan es krim di kedai ini. Kalau masih kurang, kalian bisa memesannya lagi."

Untuk kedua kalinya omelan Hinata membuat kedua pria pirang itu menunduk dengan wajah yang sama-sama cemberut. Hinata lagi-lagi meringis, berapa sebenarnya usia Naruto itu? Astaga, sikapnya dan putranya benar-benar mirip.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat akhirnya Hinata berkata "lanjutkan makannya Boruto-kun, Namikaze-san. Berbagilah atau kalau kalian mau aku bisa bergantian menyuapi kalian jika memang terlalu berat bagi kalian untuk berbagi".

Boruto dan Naruto yang pada dasarnya paling benci jika berbagi makanan mengangguk bersamaan memilih untuk disuapi Hinata. "suapi kami Hinata-chan/sensei"

Lagi, Hinata kembali melongo tidak percaya pada pilihan yang mereka berdua ambil, padahal tadi ia hanya asal berbicara. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengambil mangkuk es krim dan mulai memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulut dua orang pria berambut pirang di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Ia merasa seperti memiliki 2 orang anak dadakan sekaligus.

.

.

.

Minggu siang, Naruto duduk di dalam sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Wajahnya cemberut, ah dia sedang kesal. Menunggu adalah satu hal yang di benci pria itu, dan ia sudah duduk sendiri di sudut kafe menunggu seseorang selama 2 jam. Harusnya ia ingat kalau pria yang merupakan orang suruhannya itu suka terlambat. Kalau bukan karena informasi penting yang sangat ia tunggu, ia tidak akan sudi menunggu pria berambut perak mencuat yang memakai masker aneh di wajahnya.

'Kakashi berengsek, bawahan tidak tau diri' umpatan-umpatan yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan itu sudah berkali-kali keluar dari mulut pria pirang itu.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk keras meja di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan kesal dari pengunjung lain kafe itu. Ia tidak peduli, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang berani menegur pria itu yang notabenenya merupakan pemilik kafe itu.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang kekasih yang berjalan melewati kafe miliknya dengan saling bercengkrama dan tertawa kecil sambil berpegangan tangan. Tangan pria berambut merah itu berpindah ke bahu mungil sang wanita setelah sebelumnya ia menyibakkan rambut indigo sang wanita ke belakang telinganya.

Wanita itu, Hinata !

Hinata bersama dengan seorang pria? Siapa dia? Naruto merasakan hatinya teremas saat melihat Hinata-nya bermesraan dengan pria merah itu.

Suara kursi yang di tarik di dekatnya membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu ke arah pria dengan pandangan malas di hadapannya itu.

"dari mana saja kau Kakashi? Demi Tuhan, aku sudah menunggumu selama2 jam berengsek. Apa kau tidak punya alat pengukur waktu di rumahmu?"

Rentetan kalimat yang di keluarkan Naruto itu tidak membuat pria di hadapannya merubah ekspresinya. Pria itu dengan santai mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam tas yang ia bawa dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Naruto. "itu informasi yang kau inginkan Naruto".

Dengan cepat Naruto meraih map itu dan mengeluarkan berkas yang berada didalamnya. Ia tercekat saat membaca berkas tersebut.

"Jadi.. Hinata.. dia.."

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas berat saat ia melihat betapa terkejutnya bos yang juga pria yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"ya, Hinata memang amnesia. Ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karena kecelakaan yang terjadi di hari kelulusan kalian. Kau harusnya sudah menduganya Naruto, wanita itu terjatuh dari tangga. Kemungkinan ia mengalami amnesia itu tinggi mengingat kepalanya yang terbentur keras. Untung saja kau segera menemukannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit sehingga nyawa-nya tertolong"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. ia membenarkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Kakashi kepada dirinya. Mengingat kecelakaan Hinata dulu dan semua sikapnya yang ia tunjukkan kepadanya, sekarang ia yakin kalau Hinata memang amnesia.

"keluarga Hinata kelihatannya tidak membiarkan Hinata kembali mengingat ingatannya yang hilang mengingat mereka menghentikan terapi Hinata 4 tahun yang lalu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengarnya "aku sudah menduganya Kakashi. Ayah Hinata adalah pria yang mengerikan dan aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa ia membenciku dan keluargaku sehingga ia memisahkan Hinata dariku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Neji? Kenapa dia diam saja dan membiarkan Hinata seperti ini?"

"aku tidak tau soal itu Naruto. Aku akan kembali menyelidiki masalah ini nanti." Saat Kakashi melihat Naruto tengah memandangi sebuah foto yang berada didalam berkas yang ia bawa, Kakashi langsung menambahkan "Dan pria berambut merah itu bernama Sabaku Gara"

"siapa dia?"

"tunangan Hinata"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yooo minna, gue ga bakalan ngebacot saat ini. Jadi biarkan gue menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.

 **Apakah keluarga Hinata tidak menyetujui hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata juga tidak menginginkan Hinata mengingat masa lalunya?**

Seperti yang gue ceritain di chapter kali ini. Keluarga Hinata, lebih tepatnya ayah Hinata membenci Naruto dan keluarganya. Jadi bisa lo tebak sendiri Hiashi itu setuju atau tidak pada hubungan mereka. Dan kemungkinan ia juga tidak ingin Hinata mengingat masa lalunya, mengingat terapi Hinata tiba-tiba di hentikan.

 **Apakah ada efek yang buruk jika Hinata dipaksa mengingat sesuatu?**

Entahlah, ada kemungkinan untuk itu. Untuk lebih jelasnya tunggu aja gays di chapter selanjutnya

 **Apakah Hinata dan Naruto pernah menikah sebelumnya?**

Mungkin saja xD.

 **Boruto anak Naruto dan Hinata atau bukan?**

Boruto sudah pasti anak Naruto, tapi untuk ibunya mungkin Hinata atau malah wanita yang lain. Gue juga berharap Boruto anaknya Hime kok. xD Tunggu aja kawan, gue pasti kasih tau kok.

 **Update kilat dan perpanjang word**

Gue udah berusaha kawan, update kali ini lebih cepet dari yang kemaren kan.. kalo untuk perpanjang word, gue angkat tangan ke kamera deh.. gue nyerah, ini udah panjang banget buat gue.

Thanks to:

Anggredta Wulan, Kurumi Keiko, oortaka, AnRe, Alinda504 (nickname-nya samaan nih sama gue xD), Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Hime Hime Lavender, Nhiyla324, cinamoroll, Helena Yuki, Salsabilla12, Ndul-chan Namikaze, Taupik354, Freedom Friday, Second09, vicagalli, Guest, Orocgimaru-Chan, ana

Well, matur sembah nuwun juga buat yang fav/foll fic ini. xD

RnR Please karena Review kalian bikin gue semangat ngetik fic ini ^_^


End file.
